


Grandfathers Always Know Best

by JaneAlpha



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Denial, Depression, Genetics, Ill Relative, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneAlpha/pseuds/JaneAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By chance a depressed Charles meets a young Erik on the bus when he tries to sell himself to Charles. Charles and Erik soon discover that their life's are more tangled than anyone could have imagined. </p>
<p>For Xmen First Kink Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

Charles Xavier sat stiffly on the hard green hospital chair listening to the continuous hustle and bustle of ward B6. The groans of the patients, the exasperated sighs of the nurses, and the steady beeps of heart monitors; none of that much bothered him. It was the smell that turned Charles’ stomach and no matter how much disinfectant the cleaners used he could still smell it; death. Perhaps he was being a little over dramatic or his mind was playing tricks on him. He was a man of Science and he knew death didn’t have a smell... at least not in modern society anyway where after death our bodies are preserved and he certainly hadn’t read of any bodies decaying in NHS wards. It was the inevitability of death that bothered Charles about this particular ward.

"Charles?" The inevitable death of his Grandfather; a man riddled with cancer. 

"I'm here." He whispered leaning forward to take the man’s hand.

"When I'm gone..." Charles opened his mouth to protest but the old man raised a hand weakly. "When I'm gone I don't want you to be going over the 'what ifs'. I'm an old man, Charles; I've had a good life. You and your work have made me ever so proud; I know you’re destined for greatness."

Charles just shook his head. His Grandfather gave him the same 'goodbye speech' every night the drugs made his days merge. This was a particularly lucid day, Charles had resigned to the fact that days like these would be few and far between. 

"I want to see you settled, Charles. You've never brought anyone home." He wasn’t sure how his grandfather would take the fact that he was gay and he wasn’t willing to find out.

"I want to take you home, Granddad. Let me look after you in your own bed."

"No." The answer was firm and left no room for argument. "Go Charles. Have some fun tonight will you? Don't forget that you're not yet 25."

So Charles did as he was told and left the hospital that night before the end of visiting hours. It was raining. Not unusual for April in Oxford but Charles didn't drive. By the time he got under the bus shelter his bangs were dripping. The bus, of course, was late and terribly busy due to the bad weather. With a quick glance around the bus he weighed up his options; sit next to the homeless guy who smelt like a brewery or the boy with piercing grey eyes and light hair.

In the end it wasn't much of a choice at all.

"Do you mind?" Charles asked the boy motioning to the seat. The boy shook his head causing his wet hair to drip onto his shoulders. Charles smiled his thanks and took the seat making sure not to touch the boy.

"You where visiting the hospital?" The boys voice was deeper that he expected with a light European accent. When he had approached he wouldn't have taken him for much of a talker either.

"I was visiting my Grandfather, yes." 

"Is it serious?" Abruptness was defiantly a European quality that no Englishman was found of.

"Terminal." The boy just nodded which was a relief. He was sick of hearing the insincere 'sorrys'. They where empathic if not sympathetic but they were just glad it wasn't one of their family members really. The bus stopped in the centre of Oxford and people piled out almost emptying the bus. Charles considered moving to another seat but that would have seemed rude. 

"My name is Erik." Again with the abruptness. 

"Charles."

"Where you heading, Charles?" There was a small smirk on the Erik's face and Charles could help but let the corners of his mouth turn up. "Perhaps you'd like some company?"

It wasn't the words that clued Charles into what Erik was but the suggestive hand that fell onto his thigh a little too high to be comfortable. Noticing that his stop was coming up he rang the bell having all the intention of removing Erik's hand from his leg and leaving the boy to the night. Then Charles saw it the angry red rope burn around the boy’s wrist. God damn his conscious.

"Come on." Charles took Erik by the hand and led him off the bus. 

Once the bus pulled off Charles let go of Erik's hand and took a long look at the boy. At a glance he looked like a perfectly normal boy but on closer inspection Charles noticed he was too thin and that his clothes were quite worn; a runaway perhaps?

"How much for the night?" He asked finally looking away from Erik.

"Hundred." Charles nodded and motioned for Erik to stop where he was while he made a quick stop at the cash machine. "Is your place close?" Grey eyes met his baby blue when he returned he began walking with Erik obediently following.

"I’m just around the corner." The two walked in silence until they reach Charles' town house. Erik stopped for a moment and looked up in awe at the house.

"This is where you live?" He asked as Charles unlocked the door.

"Yes with my Grandfather." Erik followed Charles into the red tiled entrance hall. 

"The one at the hospital?"

"Yes he's the only..." Charles coughed uncomfortably not sure why he was divulging his life to a boy he'd only just meet but he was surprised to see understanding on Erik's face when he glanced back at him.

"He's the only family you have left." The grey eyes that Charles had first noticed about Erik locked with his again. Erik moved closer slowly and kissed him, a soft kiss, Charles was sure that it would have become more passionate if he hadn’t have push him away. "No kissing then." The boy said not fazed by the rejection and began reaching for Charles’ pants.

"No. Stop." Charles grabbed the boys hand firmly to get his message across and thankfully Erik took the hint backing off a few feet. Charles took the money from his pocket and held it out to him. "I am paying you tonight for your company. Nothing else."

"Nothing?" Erik asked after a moment and Charles shock his head as confirmation. "Are you straight?" He couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

"I'm just lonely. I'd like to spend the night in someone's company." Erik nodded then taking the money from Charles.

"How shall we spend our night then?" Charles motioned for Erik to follow him into the lounge and offered him a seat preferring to stay standing himself.

"First I think we should eat."

"Do you want me to cook for you?" Charles had to smile again at the innocence of this particular prostitute. Not that he had had many dealings with prostitutes in the past.

"No. We'll order in. What do you prefer Indian or Italian?" He rummaged through one of the numerous junk draws in the living room until he found the take away menus.

"Either." Erik shrugged so Charles passed him both menus to choose from. “So, Charles, what do you suggest we do after we've eaten?"

"Do you know how to play chess?" Erik's face broke into a sinfully wicked smile at the mention of chess. 

After the Italian had been demolished and plates clean up the unlikely pair adjourned to Charles' study to play chess. Erik was surprisingly good at the game and Charles was having 'fun' for the first time in months. The first time since his Grandfather had been diagnosed. He'd forgotten how much he needed companionship. Just having someone who he could sit with not worry about what they were thinking or being annoyed by them trying to 'cheer him up' constantly. Erik was the perfect companion, he was did sell himself so Charles doubted he was judging him, Charles also had a feeling that the boy had experienced loss himself recently. Checking the clock he realised that they had been playing silently for the past 20 minutes; there wasn’t many people Charles felt comfortable silently with for so long. Who was this boy?

"How old are you?" Charles finally asked. It was something that had been bothering him all evening. How old was this boy who had no choice but to sell his body to random men.

"I'm 19. How old are you?" Erik asked not looking up from the chess board.

"24, but I'll be 25 in a few weeks." Erik nodded thoughtfully and then made his move. 

"Do you not have any friends?" The grey eyes finally looked up from the chess board and he continued along with his blunt style of questioning. "Why would you have to pay for my company?"

"I have friends. Friends from university, friends I've met at work, but recently I've not been able to stand their company. I'm not sure why. I know some of them are probably worried about me but..."

"You don't want to spend time with them pretending that everything is ok." Charles couldn’t help but frown that was the second time this evening that Erik had been able to finish a sentence for him. "You're sad." 

Charles was sure that Erik hadn’t meant it as a question though he felt the need to explain anyway. "I hate to think that people are giving me sympathy."

Erik didn't reply to that but took his move instead. "Check mate."

Charles scoffed he hadn't even noticed to move coming. He knocked his king over and looked up at a smirking Erik. "Where do you learn to play?"

"I was Chess Champion in Sixth Form." The boy replied with a shrug. "What now another game?"

"I don't think I'm much of a match for you, my friend." Charles checked the clock again realising it was past eleven. "I'd like it if you spent the night, Erik, I have a spare bedroom." Or three.

"If that’s what you want. You’ve paid for my company tonight remember; I’ll do whatever you like." 

"I would like it very much if you stayed." 

Charles showed him to one of the spare rooms on the third floor and excused himself to bring the boy some supplies. Grabbing a pair of his own pyjamas and a spare tooth brush he went to the airing cupboard to collect a wash cloth and towel so that Erik could shower or bathe if he wanted. He knocked on the bedroom door before entering and he found that the boy had already undressed down to his boxers and folded his clothes up on the chair.

"I've brought you some pyjamas if you want them I also brought a towel and wash cloth in case you wanted a bath in the morning. I have a spare tooth brush you can use too. Granddad always likes to make sure surprise overnight guests are quite comfortable."

"Thank you." Erik sat up to take the bundle of supplies from Charles. "You needn’t have bothered yourself."

"Nonsense, it's only polite." Charles looked down and spotted the rope burn again noticing that he had a similarly angry looking one on his other wrist. He softly took Erik’s hands and held them towards the light so he could better examine his wrists. "Do these hurt?"

"A little." Erik shrugged freeing his hands and turning towards the bed. When he turned his back Charles struggled to hold in a shocked breath. There were angry whip marks all down his back; Erik stood stock still clearly realising his mistake. "They're nothing. You shouldn't worry yourself." He nodded respecting the young man’s wishes and left the room. 

Charles Xavier had another sleepless night; though this time he was worrying about a boy who he knew almost nothing about.


	2. Stay

When Charles woke up early next morning he had totally forgotten about his guest until he realised that he had been woken by the sound of the bath running in the room above his. At least he knew his guest was taking his hospitality seriously. Checking his watch that lay on the side table he was a little shocked to realise that it was just after 6am. Surely that was too early for a 19 year old? Perhaps he had somewhere to be. After lying in bed for another ten minutes just listening to the boy bathe Charles decided that it was probably time to get up and have a shower himself; preferable a cold one.

If Charles thought that seeing the boy this morning would be awkward he couldn't have been more wrong. It felt like the most natural thing in the world when he met Erik on the stairs on his way down for breakfast.

"I didn't think you'd be up so early." Charles told him.

"Well I was actually hoping to make you breakfast before you came down. I wanted to thank you for letting me stay the night." ‘How endearing’ Charles thought; how he was going to say goodbye to Erik he didn't know.

"Well let me join you in the kitchen. You do realise this is the second time you've tried to cook for me, don't you?" Charles informed him as they made their way down and into the kitchen.

"I'm good at cooking. It's one of the only ways I can show someone my appreciation." Charles didn't have to much trouble guessing, or imagining for that matter, another way Erik might 'show his appreciation'. 

"I'm a terrible cook." The boy snorted as though he didn't believe him. "No honestly. I've never even been able to manage toast without burning it."

"Really, Charles, that's no way to live." Erik pulled one of the stools out from under the Kitchen Island. "Sit. I shall prepare you a proper breakfast this morning."

So after a huge cheese and grilled tomato toasty Charles Xavier was, for once, thoroughly fed before he had to go to work. "Where is it that you work?" Erik asked from the dish bowl; he had insisted on washing up as well.

"I'm a Professor at the university."

"You’re very young to be a Professor; although I can't say I'm surprised." Erik smirked at him over his shoulder and Charles couldn't help but blush. "So, Professor, what's your subject?"

"Genetics, or more specifically, mutations in human DNA. I believe that while some of these mutations are negative to humans the majority of them are progressional. I think the key to..." 

"To finding a cure for cancer is in one of these mutations. I know, I've read your thesis, you're Professor X!" Erik had stopped washing up and had turned unbelieving eyes to Charles.

"Well I prefer Professor Xavier or Charles but yes people do tend to refer to me as Professor X." Charles blushed he had never enjoyed the feeling of being ‘known’ in the science world.

"Sorry. I'm just so... I don't know. I never..." Erik stammered uncomfortably the way most first year students did when they first met him.

"It's ok. Listen I have to go to work but I'd like it if you stayed till I get back." Charles didn't realise how much he meant that until he said it.

"I'm not sure. I have things to... Get back to." Charles didn't want to think about the sort of things Erik had to get back to. He took his spare key off the hook that was by the kitchen door and placed it on the island between them.

"If you need to go just lock the door and post the key back through if you stay I'll be back around six after I visit the hospital." Erik nodded but didn't meet Charles' eyes. The potential consequences of giving his spare key to a prostitute didn't hit him until he was half way to work. Though for some reason Charles trusted Erik. 

The rain continued its attack on the glass windows. Days. It had been raining for days. Charles couldn't quite believe it would be summer in another month or so. Oxford summers were quite beautiful and Charles was looking forward to it.

"You've met someone." His Grandfather finished the sentence off with a cough.

"Sorry?"

"That look. I've seen it before on your Mother when she met your Father." Charles hated when his Grandfather talked about his parents. Especially his Mother; her last few months had been... difficult. "Are you going to see him again?"

"I haven't a clue what you’re talking about, old man." Of course he knew. He hadn't stopped thinking about Erik all day. “Wait a second. Him?” 

“Charles, I know you’re a great big pansy. I probably knew even before you did. If you think a silly thing like that would bother a man like me then you’ve been very stupid my boy.” His Grandfather laughed and Charles thought his face must be a picture. His Grandfather knew he was gay and wasn’t bother, at all, he didn’t care who he fell in love with. Of course he didn’t, of course Charles had been stupid, this man was the most gentle, kind and honourable man he knew. Something like that wouldn’t change the way he felt about his grandson. “Are you going to see him again?

"Perhaps. Perhaps I will see him again."

Who was Charles trying to kid? Erik would be gone when he got back along with a few of the family heirlooms. Even if he was still there, what then? He couldn't exactly begin a relationship with a prostitute, could he? He had so many questions for the boy though such as why he had to sell himself? Erik was bright the chess match proved that, granted, Charles had been slightly distracted but it was rare that anyone beat Professor Charles Xavier at chess. Then there was the incident this morning, the fact Erik had read his work, no teenager read his work unless they had too. There was something going one with Erik and Charles wanted a chance to find out.

Once he had left the hospital he felt nervous. Every step he took he felt his heart quicken until it was beating at an impossible speed trying to escape from his chest. His heart seemed to drop to his feet when he reached his street and he was sure it stopped completely when he tried the door handle to find the door unlocked. Had the boy actually stayed?

"Erik?" Charles listened to his uncertain voice echo through the house as if searching every nook and cranny for the person Charles had been yearning to see all day.

"Charles! You’re finally back." Erik. The voice was coming from the back of the house most likely the kitchen. Charles tried to make his movements look natural though the more he thought about looking nonchalant the more he felt his legs felt like lead moving jerkily through the house. He couldn't help but stop dead at the sight of Erik preparing what looked like Spaghetti Bolognese. "I found some Quorn in your freezer so I assumed you where vegetarian. I hope you don't mind that I've made your dinner?" 

"Of course not. It's been many years since anyone cooked for me, to be honest, I'm just glad you haven't left." Erik sent a charming smile over his shoulder to Charles.

"Sit down. I'll serve this up and then you can tell me about all the amazing discoveries to science you made today." How domesticated. Charles could get used to this maybe his Grandfather was right. Perhaps this is what he'd been missing. 

"Your day then, Charles." Erik prompted once they were both seated causing him to blush realising he'd been staring.

"Relatively boring to be honest. I confiscated a phone in one of my lectures and had my lunch with Hank." He didn't want to talk about himself he wanted to know why Erik was selling himself. He wanted... He wanted to save him.

"Hank McCoy?"

"You know of him too?" He raised an eyebrow. Charles needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Yes. He's helped you with your work if I remember correctly." Erik spoke of them as though they were super heroes he'd read comics about when he was growing up.

"Forgive me for prying, Erik, but why is it you’re so interested in my work?"

The boy blushed. "My Parents. They were scientists." 

Were. Past tense.

Charles frowned. "Were?"

"Yes. They're dead now. They died about five years ago." Erik stared at his food.

"You were in care?" Charles enquired. He tried not to seem too insensitive.

"Not exactly. The man who my parents worked for took me in and put me through school, sixth form, and I was working towards my degree until recently." Well if the man was good hearted enough to take Erik in what had happened. "I know you’re a good man, Charles."

"Can you tell me what happened to you?" He gave up the pretence of eating to stare directly at Charles. Erik nodded his consent and sat back from the table settling back readying himself to tell his story.

"My parents and I moved over from Germany when I was around 11. They had both been offered research positions at Shaw Industries." The drug company; Charles himself had been approached by the man himself once he had graduated. He’d visited his facility but decided to take up a position at the University. "They thought it was a dream. You see the work that they were doing in Germany hadn't really been going so well due to lack of funding. Shaw was offering them so much a house on his complex and for the chance for me to attend the specialist science school he had built there. It was a community of mad scientists all living and working together. Though my parents soon realised that the complex was more of a prison than a community."

"I didn't know." The facility had seemed so welcoming and hard working when he had visited. Shaw had even showed him around a house where Charles would live. There had been no signs of foul play.

"No one does. He killed my parents, Charles. He forced them the experiment on themselves. You wouldn't believe the sort of things I've seen in there; though perhaps you would. Perhaps you’re the only person who could truly understand what he's doing to people." Erik's knuckles were white where he was gripping his knife with such strength. "He kept me there with the children of the other Scientists. Though if we were proven to not be valuable to him, if he felt we weren't clever enough, he'd send you off to be guinea pigs like your parents. I'd started working in the labs once I'd finished my A levels. He’d let us work towards earning our degrees, masters, even doctorates though it didn’t take me long to realise no one ever actually earns them. He promises us a life afterwards, away from the facility and the complex, it didn’t take me long to figure out he could never let any of us go. Shaw liked... Well I was one of his favourites; I think he liked me all the more for hating him." Charles didn't have to guess twice about what being Shaw's favourite meant. Bile rose up his throat. "I escaped a few weeks ago. He's looking for me I know it he can't allow someone with so much information to stay in the outside world."

"I... Gosh, I don't know what to say, my friend." Erik shook his head as if forgiving him. "What about the police?"

"They have no authority. That place is partially funding by the government so only officials can enter. Plus Shaw gets all his scientists to write letters saying that they have chosen to test their research on their self’s at their own cost, that way if the deaths were to ever investigated he is immune to prosecution. If their was ever a hint of an investigation he would have those who he didn’t trust to stay quiet exterminated... I’m almost sure that none of the children would ever be found." Erik looked away then and silence fell over the kitchen. Charles had heard rumours about Shaw industries and the way the scientists worked their but he had never dreamed the situation was quite so dire.

"Erik. I want you to stay here. I want to look after you give you a fighting change in the world. Can you let me do that?" 

Erik just stared at Charles for a moment before shaking his head and collecting their empty plates. "I can't do that to you."

"I want you to stay." Charles assured him getting up from his seat as well. 

"If Shaw finds me here..." He trailed off as if the outcome would be far too terrible to consider and proceeded to fill the sink with warm water.

"Shaw can't do anything to me. He won't. Especially not if he's using my research like you suggest he is." Charles tried to reason.

"Your right he won't hurt you. You're too valuable to him. He's not beneath using me against you though to get want he wants." Erik turned around to look at Charles directly. "Charles, you are a good man and I can't let Shaw have you."

There was an awkward silence that fell over the kitchen while Erik continued washing the pots and Charles watched him desperately trying to think of a way to convince him to stay. 

"Can I be frank with you, Erik?" Charles asked once all the pots were on the draining board. Erik nodded but didn't turn round. "I'm not a happy man but since you've been here I've been... better. I found someone I can talk too who I feel I can be myself around. I've found an excellent chess partner. Call me selfish but I don't want to let that slip from my grasp. I also want you here because I want to help you. Please stay." 

Erik let out a deep breath and turn to finally face Charles. "Chess then?" At Charles' smile Erik held up his hand. "That's not a promise to stay. Just chess."

"What if I told you I'm willing to take the risk?" Charles asked over chess.

"I don't want you to have to do that." Erik moves his pawn to take one of Charles' pawns. Then Charles moves his knight to takes Erik's Bishop.

"That pawn was a distraction, my friend." He paused for a minute. "I have nothing to lose. Please believe me."

"Do you ever let anything go?" Erik asked still considering his move he watched as Charles nod. "I'll stay as long as you promise to leave Shaw to me."

"I accept." 

"And no heroics."

"Never."

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: 
> 
> Well I hope you have you like as I have been neglecting my HP stories for my sudden obsession with Charles and Erik.
> 
> Grandfathers Always Know Best was written for a prompt on Xmen First Kink to see the prompt you can visit www.xmen-firstkink.livejornal.com/8074.html?thread=17926794#t17926794
> 
> Thanks for reading next chapter is just being edited.


End file.
